Disturbia
Disturbia is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use her without the consent of the owner. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Description Disturbia is a NightWing-IceWing hybrid. Her mother was a NightWing and her father is an IceWing. Her horns oddly curve backward towards the end, and have inserted pieces of metal from when her father, Hailstorm, let an insane scientist watch her for a while. She has serrated talons, and a few spikes on her neck. She also has two spikes on her on the tip of her tail. She has the odd starry dot under her wings. Disturbia is a pitch black throughout her whole body, aiding her in the fact she stays alone in the shadows. Her eyes are icy blue. Her wing membranes are a paler black. Her horns, and spikes are grey, while her talons are bleach white. The metal pieces are metallic grey. She can breathe a weak blue fire. It has one massive flaw, though. Being of boy fire and ice, it has little to no effect on the dragon it is used upon. It is simply like the feeling of a mild wind blowing. Personality Disturbia refrains from verbally speaking, and is rarely seen, so others, besides her trusted NightWing friends, don't know her emotions. Disturbia is pretty emotionless, but can get on a dragon's back if they do something she doesn't approve of. She will become irritated, but never full-blown angry. She is quite lonely, which is another reason she refrains from speaking. The main reason is because she hardly uses her vocal cords, so it hurts to speak for periods of time. Disturbia is also rebellious, as when she overthrew her father as leader of the Mifunia. She cares about family though, allowing him to live when he backed down. To other dragons...her mercy can end there. Biography Hailstorm took in Disturbia's egg when he found out he even had an egg. The information was given to him from Enforcer with her dying breath. There had been a battle between the Mifunia and the police beforehand. A few months after Disturbia's hatching, Hailstorm had to go on a dangerous mission, and left Disturbia in an unknowingly insane scientists talons. He experimented slightly on the dragonet, getting only as far as inserting the metal before Hailstorm returned and killed him. After this experience, Disturbia hid in the shadows, not wanting to make contact with another soul. Her spot was discovered by a group of NightWings her age, and they became her only friends. Friends she knew Hailstorm would not approve of. So, she and her friends met secretly, and had fun during those times. When Disturbia turned six, she met a dashing SkyWing. She thought highly of him, but her looks and how she acted discouraged the SkyWing, who happened to be scared of her. Her heart shattered when she saw him with a SandWing. She hid away for a year, the only comfort brought to her by her friends. They were also the only dragons who could get her to eat. When Disturbia turned eight, she and her friends began hatching a plan to overthrow Hailstorm. They trained every night, thought of most every possibly and factor that could happen (in which they could think of). After plotting for two months, the struck. But one thing occurred they never thought of. Hailstorm immediately surrendered. Disturbia, knowing she had to establish a leadership, sent him to the dungeon. His main dragons all backed away except a confused NightWing. Disturbia's friends attacked and flung him away. It was a disturbing omen not to step out of line. Disturbia leads the Mifunia with an iron talon, watching from the shadows. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters